1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device and a game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a game program by which a computer executes a battle game of accepting an operational input by a player, battling an enemy character to be an opponent on the basis of the operational input, and then determining win/loss of the battle (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-61253, for example).